


Midnight Snack

by drericka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Couple's Coffin, Cuddling, F/M, Fanbabies, Vife (vampire wife), wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drericka/pseuds/drericka
Summary: Dracula and Ericka have a late night visitor.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little drabble I did of Drac/Ericka with their son Diavolo in mind ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡
> 
> 600 words of fluff 
> 
> (Originally posted on tumblr, slightly modified)

It was late in the morning, somewhere close to 11AM, and Dracula was cuddled comfortably in bed with his beloved wife Ericka. Their two-person size coffin left ample room for them both, but he still insisted on spooning her so closely that they could potentially fit inside his former single size coffin. Their room was dark, with thick, heavy drapery covering the high windows above, in case the vicious sun attempted to peer inside and burn either one of them should they need to leave the safety of their sheltered bed.

Drac sighed contently in his sleep, enjoying the quiet of his chambers and the company of his spouse, when suddenly their coffin shook violently, startling them both awake. The shaking was accompanied with a loud banging that could have given either of them a heart attack, had they been mortal, of course. After a moment of surprise, Drac scowled, realizing as the last remnants of sleep left him, what the likely source of the disturbance was. 

He sat up, flinging both of the coffin's vertical doors open without touching them. He leered forward, ready to scold Dennis’ inconsiderate puppy.

“ _Tinkles—!_ ” Drac started his roar, but stopped when he saw not a gargantuan dog at the end of his bed, but a pair of large, shining blue eyes. The count blinked, surprised to see his youngest child standing motionless and small on the steps to his parent’s coffin, his unblinking eyes taking up a large portion of his face, giving him an appearance that mixed unsettling with adorable.

“ _Diavolo~_ ” Drac cooed curiously before bending unnaturally forward and lifting the boy off of the floor. “What are you doing in here my little devil?”

Diavolo only blinked in reply to his father’s sugary words, before giving a soft grunt and stretch of his limbs in the direction of his mother. Ericka joined her husband at his side with a smile.

“Aw, he must want to nurse.” Ericka giggled and took the toddler from Drac, laying back down on her side. Drac pinched his mouth nervously and followed his wife down into their coffin again, hovering partially over her and his son.

“My love, you need your rest.” He whispered. “Allow me to nurse him instead.”

Ericka only laughed and shooed him with her hand.

“Darling, he never wants to feed from you.” She hummed, offering the thick of her thumb to their son. Diavolo gripped onto her hand with a fumbling, strong grasp, and opened his mouth to reveal his only two teeth—a set of newly sprouted fangs. He bit onto her hand and began to nurse off of the wound left as though it were a bottle.

Drac watched with a pout.

“I don’t understand it!” He whined. “We drink the _same_ Blood Beaters, it tastes exactly the same whether he’s feeding off of you or me!”

Ericka giggled at her husband’s complaints and set her free hand onto his jaw to ease him.

“If it’s any consolation, _I’ll_ always prefer to bite you, love.”

Drac’s cheeks warmed, and he failed to hold in the dopey laugh that always rumbled out of him when she gave him that flirty smile of hers.

“Thank you darling, I appreciate that.” He gave her a toothy grin and gave both her and Diavolo two quick pecks on the temple, then flung the sheets back up over the three of them, using his powers to straighten them as he liked. He curled his claws, beckoning the coffin’s doors to again close, and he settled in with Ericka again, cuddling their son between them.


End file.
